El quinto poder
by Kisanix
Summary: Jack lleva diez años siendo guardián, y ahora le darán lo que hará que siga siendo uno por mucho tiempo . Pero hay algunos interesados en el nuevo don del joven, y tienen un plan con un único objetivo. Pitch ha vuelto, pero esta vez no esta sólo. Pésimo sumary, échenle un vistazo, no los defraudare.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

-¡No puede ser posible!

Pitch Black azoto su puño contra el globo terráqueo, haciendo que un fuerte sonido hueco resonara en la gran habitación. Intento respirar para tranquilizarse, dando así un porte más adecuado, pero la rabia volvio a apoderarze de el.

-¡No lo entiendo! -Gritó para sí. - ¡Yo soy más capacitado para recibirlo! Llevo años esperándolo.

- Veo que tienes un problema.

Pitch paró en seco, sorprendido.

El coco conocía esa voz, pero no podía ser el, el estaba muerto. ¿Ahora se estaba volviendo loco?

-Perdón, ¿Vine en mal momento?

Si, era el. Pero eso no lo reconfortaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto Pitch secamente, volteando a ver al dueño de la voz.

Era un muchacho, de pelo negro como la noche y mirada burlona. Su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa que revelaba sus blancos dientes acompañados de dos filosos colmillos.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Pitch. -Exclamó el muchacho.

- ¿Que haces aquí Alec ? -Repitió el nombrado.

Alec ensancho su sonrisa, y respondió su pregunta con otra..

-¿Nesecito una razón para visitar a un viejo amigo?

El coco no respondió, comenzó a caminar en círculos en pose rígida, mirando el globo que tenía frente a el, ignorando al muchacho.

-Me entere de que no recibirás tu la bendición de Seraphine, ¿Cierto?

-No. -Respondió Pitch secamente y aunque quiso evitarlo, explotó. - ¡Años esperando que nuestro plan funcionara! ¡Y ese mocoso lo arruina todo!

Alec rió fríamente y se preparó para avanzar.

-Sabia que ibas a reaccionar así, viejo amigo. - Lo señalo con una mano. - Eres demasiado impulsivo.

El coco se volteó para golpear al muchacho, pero este ya estaba del otro lado de la sala.

- No tan rápido. -Exclamó el pelinegro sin perder la sonrisa. - Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

La ira de Pitch se esfumó, y comenzó a prestar más atención al muchacho.

- Explicate. -Gruño el.

- El plan es simple. - Dijó Alec y su ojos amarillos centellaron.. - Matar al guardián conocido como Jack Frost

Pitch sonrió.

Esto iba a ser interesante.

* * *

**Si!**

**Termine el Prologó! **

**Espero que les guste, y les tengo una pregunta:**

**¿Quien es ese tal Alec?**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi propiedad, a exepción de unos cuantos que ustedes no conozcan. Los demás pertenecen a William Joyce.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Polo Norte, Taller de Santa.**

El hada de los dientes se paseaba de un lado al otro de la sala común, refunfuñando cosas sin sentido para si misma y hablando con Babytooth, su fiel ayudante.  
Mientras tanto, Norte la seguía con la mirada.

Ambos estaban esperando algo, más bien, a alguien.

-Ya van diez minutos tarde. -Dijó Tooth y su hadita lanzó un chillido enfadado.

-¿No crees que deberías tranquilizarte? -Comentó despreocupado Norte, cruzado de brazos. - Jack _siempre_ llega tarde..

- ¡Pero tengo que tomarle medidas! -Exclamó ella y siguió con lo suyo, cada vez un tanto más enfadada. -Doce minutos tarde.

El hombre sonrió.

Diez años.

Diez años habían pasado desde la caída de Pitch, y los guardianes nunca habían estado más unidos.

¿La razón? Jack.

Jack había hecho que todos se unieran más, como una verdadera familia. Los guardianes nunca habían trabajado mejor, ya que estos diez años habían sido los mejores de su existencia, estos nunca supieron como pudieron haber vivido con la ausencia del joven guardián.

Jack convertía cada problema en algo divertido de resolver, y además traía ideas para ayudar a los niños. Las luces de los niños nunca habían sido tan brillantes ni duraban tanto, claro, si el joven guardián siempre estaba causando sonrisas a los niños y aumentando su fe, en cualquier lugar del mundo que nevara.

Y la mejor parte, no había habido ninguna señal de Pitch. Al parecer, el coco seguía en su guarida, encerrado o demasiado débil para salir. Seguramente se estaba desintegrando dentro junto sus corceles pesadilla.

Estos habían sido diez años glorioso.

Pero, ahora Jack no estaba, y aunque ese no era un gran problema para los guardianes, lo era para Tooth, ya que tenía un humor de perros.

-¡Quince minutos tarde!

-Tooth, estas exagerando, -Le dijo Norte intentando calmarla (sin mucho efecto).- la reunión es en seis horas.

-¡Pero todo tiene que estar _perfecto_ con Seraphine! - Exclamó ella. -¡Aunque el no tenga que saberlo hasta llegar! ¿Cierto Norte? Tu deberías estar más que de acuerd...

Súbitamente, la ventana de la sala común se abrió con un estruendo, y una enorme montaña de nieve apareció en el salón. Algunos yetis pararon su trabajo para ver que sucedía, y hada calló al ver lo sucedido.

-¿Qué pasó? -Pregunto ella mirando hacia Norte, pero el no se había siquiera inmutado.

-Llegó Jack. -Dijó con un suspiró.

Y entonces, saliendo de la montaña de nieve, apareció un gritó.

-¡Eso estuvo_ increíble_!

Jack Frost salió de dentro, sacudiendo los blancos residuos en su ropa.

En diez años, El joven guardian no había cambiado.  
Seguía siendo el despreocupado e inexperto guardián de siempre, sólo que ahora que era guardián, había cambiado un poco. Ahora, en lugar de congelar tuberías y arruinar días soleados, rompía ("accidentalmente") las creaciones de los yetis, distraía a las pequeñas haditas de sus trabajos con los dientes, molestaba al conejo de Pascua con el famoso ápodo de "canguro" y causaba ventiscas que movían la trayectoria de los sueños de Sandy.  
Pero ahora, era un guardián.

El peli blanco terminó de salir de la nieve y tomo su bastón con una mano. Se tambaleo un poco hacia el lado, por haberse mareado después de haber viajado en una avalancha hasta allá y por fin notifico la presencia de los dos guardianes.

-Hola Norte, hola Tooth. -Dijo sonriendo. -Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que encontré un trozo de hielo y causo una avalancha y entonces pensé que así iba a llegar más rápido si...

-_¡Jackson Overland Frost!_ - Lo interrumpió el hada de los dientes viéndolo con mirara asesina.

Tooth sólo le hablaba a Jack por su nombre completo cuando estaba enojada ( en diez años, el hada se había convertido en algo así como una hermana mayor para Jack.), pero muy enojada.

-¿Ahora que hice? - Preguntó, espantado.

-¡Se supone que no deberías haber llegado tarde! -Grito ella y miró hacia su hadita. -¿Ciertó?

Chillidos de aprobación.

-Wow, Wow, alto. ¿Porqué era ahora tan importante que yo fuera puntual? -Preguntó Jack.

Tooth se pasó la mano por la frente.

Como dije antes, era el mismo Jack Frost de siempre. El que no tenía ni la menor idea de que era la puntualidad.

-Sabes que tendremos reunión hoy, ¿No? -Exclamó interrogante Tooth.

Jack asintió. - ¿Y..?

-¡Te tengo que_ arreglarte_! -Dijó ella con la mirada más reprobatoria posible.

- ¿A... Arreglarme? - Pregunto el muchacho, apanicado. -¿Porque?

- ¡Porqué no irás a presentarte así frente a los demás espíritus, tontito! -Exclamo ella mirando a Jack de la cabeza a los pies. - Sólo que no se que usarás.

-¡Pero yo siempre voy vestido así! - Jack se tocó su chaqueta.

- ¿Qué se podría poner? - Le Tooth preguntó a su hadita, ignorando a Jack.. - ¿Una túnica? Podríamos conseguir una de color blanco, o azul. -Babytooth profirió unos sonoros chillidos. -Tienes razón, no viene con su estilo. ¿Un esmoquin? Digo, uno azul para que convine con sus ojos..

Con un portazo, salió de la habitación.

- Nunca la había visto así. - Comentó Jack a Norte y encarnó una ceja. - En primera, no sabía que le gustará la ropa. ¡Ella esta cubierta de plumas!

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada y tomó a Jack por el hombro.

- Tooth puede ser una guardiana -Dijó. -Pero a fin de cuentas sigue siendo una chica.

-Ciertó. -Exclamó el joven guardián, y su cara se tornó de espanto, al oír el gritó proveniente de afuera de la habitación.

-¡Ven acá Jack! ¡De esta no te salvas!

Jack se acercó a la puerta y la rozó con la punta de los dedos. Sabía que no podía desobedecer a Tooth, porque si no le iba mal, muy mal. Miró a Norte, nervioso.

-Suerte. -Le dijo Norte.

Jack salió.

Suerte, esta vez la iba a necesitar.

* * *

Tooth condujo a Jack atravez del gran taller. El hada caminaba parloteando con Babytooth y esquivando cosas, mientras que Jack sólo,la seguía intentando hablar con ella, pero sus comentariós caían en oídos sordos.

- ¿Pero por que tengo que arreglarme? - Dijó el haciendo una mueca. -Nunca lo hago, y no sucede nada si voy así. ¡Así también van los demás!

Tooth no le prestó atención.

-¡Vamos Tooth!

Fue en ese momento cuando Jack vio a Bunnymund, parado frente a una de las grandes ventanas (al parecer, estaba viendo su reflejo).

-¡Bunny! -Dijó Jack girandose hacia el conejo de Pascua. - ¿Verdad que tu tampoco ...? palideció. - ¿Canguro, que estas haciendo?

Bunnymund gruñó algo intangible y siguió acomodando su pelaje, checando que ningún pelo estuviera fuera de lugar.

- ¿Te.. Te estas arreglando? -Preguntó el muchacho, temeroso de la ovia respuesta. Al parecer, todos estaban en su contra. - ¿Porqué?

- Bueno. -Dijo Tooth mirando a Bunnymund con ojos soñadores. - Va a venir alguien que nuestro amigo estima mucho a la reunión.

-¿Caster? -Dijó Jack y el hada asintió, con una sonrisa. - Debes estar bromeando.

Representada en forma de gato negro, el espíritu de Halloween, Caster, siempre había sido una muy buen amiga de Bunnymund. Tanto así que su amistad fue creciendo hasta convertirse en algo más que eso.  
Bunnymund realmente quería ver a Caster.

En cambio, Jack y Caster no tenían una muy buena relación. Digamos que todo empezó en la primera reunión anual de los espíritus. Al verse, ambos no se dieron buena espina, y terminando el banquete ya se estaban lanzando hechizos el uno al otro y gritando cosas que Tooth no considero propias para una dama.

Desde ese día, en un acuerdó tácito, se declararon la guerra.

-¡Yo no me tengo que arreglar! -Siguió diciendo Jack. -No voy a ver a nadie "que yo estime mucho"

- Tienes que hacerlo Jack. -Le respondió Tooth.

-¡Vamos Canguro! -Dijó con mirada suplicante, buscando ayuda de su compañero. - ¡Dile que no me tengo que arreglar!

- Deja de molestar refrigerador andante. - Dijo Bunnymund sin siquiera mirar al joven guardián. - Ve a congelar una tubería o algo por el estilo.

-Buena idea. -Exclamó Jack y se volteó para irse, pero sintió que unos brazos lo levantaban con facilidad del suelo. - ¿Qué de...? Ah, hola Phill.

Frente a el, estaba un yeti, pero no cualquier yeti.  
Antes de ser un guardián, cuando Jack intentaba meterse al polo norte, ¿Quien siempre los sacaba a rastras del taller? Phill. Puede que ahora el Yeti ya no tuviera que sacarlo, pero seguían sin ser muy amigos que digamos.

- Aiagoh Werlaioh. - Le respondió el yeti y Jack encarnó una ceja.

-Sabes que no entiendo nada de lo que dices. -Comentó el chico.

Toothiana se puso frente a el y lo señalo con la mano. Detrás de el estaba otro de los Yetis, Gunter, mirando a Jack con desaprovación.

-Phill esta de acuerdo conmigo. -Dijo Tooth e hizo una seña para que el yeti dejara a Jack en el piso. - Tienes que usar algo más elegante que eso. -Añadió y señalo de pies a cabeza al peli blanco.

-Acabas de señalarme completo. - Murmuro enojado Jack, dudando que Tooth pusiera hablar el idioma de los yetis.

-Muy cierto. -Dijó Tooth y se giró para retomar su camino. - ¡En marcha!

* * *

Después de recorrer pasillos y pasillos, Hada eligió una puerta de madera con tallados en ella y entró en un santiamén, seguida de Phill y Gunter, Jack los siguió a regañadientes.

-¿Ya tienes la tela, Phill?. -Pregunto el hada hacia el Yeti.

-Annagh. -Le contesto Phill señalando una esquina de la habitación, donde habían varios rotos de tela amontonados. - Eiogh taghiov.

-¡Bien! - Exclamó Tooth y miro a Jack. -¡Empecemos!

* * *

Al final, despues de discutirlo mucho con Babytooth y los dos yetis (sin considerar a Jack) hada término eligiendo para Jack una camisa azulada y unos pantalones negros que los dos yetis hicieron para el en un santiamén.  
Estos se cubrieron de escarcha al momento que hicieron contacto con Jack.

Lo único a lo que el espíritu del invierno se negó rotundamente fue a usar zapatos, (Unas simples alpargatas blancas) alegando que los espíritus siempre estaban descalzos. Después de unos diez minutos, (en los que el joven guardián casi tuvo que ponerse de rodillas frente a Tooth implorando ir descalzo, una escena muy cómica para los yetis) el hada accedió a omitir el calzado, pero no se veía muy segura de esa decisión.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Sandy, Norte y Bunnymund los estaban esperando afuera (este ultimó nervioso por su aspecto)

Norte dio una sonora palmada al verlos salir y se acomodó su gran gorro ruso.

-Bueno, no podemos llegar tarde.

Y con esas palabras, todos los guardianes sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Siguieron al hombre hacia el lado Oeste de la fábrica, el más alejado, pero el más concluido. Los yetis salían como moscas de todas partes, profiriendo gruñidos y cargando cajas. En el camino, algunos le preguntaron cosas a Norte, que sólo les dio cortas respuestas.  
Era extraño ver al hombre hablar así con ellos, ya que ningún otro guardián entendía su tosco lenguaje, pero para Norte era tan fácil como contar del uno al diez.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Al llegar, los yetis iban de una parte a otra, abriendo compuertas y jalando palancas. Jack sonrió mirando la escena frente a el. Le gustaba esa parte del Polo, no por el ambiente, sino por lo que se guardaba ahí.

Frente a ellos apareció el gran e imponente trineo de santa.

-¡Todos adentro! -Grito Norte subiendose en la parte delantera. Tooth y Sandy lo imitaron.

-La _maldita cosa roja_ no...

Bunnymund miro con desconfianza el trineo, hace ya algunos años, lo había bautizado con el nombre de "La maldita cosa roja", y le había puesto así por una razón.

Los conejos no se llevan ni con el agua, ni con las alturas.

Pero sabía que no había marcha atrás, ya que tardaría mucho más en llegar a la reunión en los hoyos. Con un suspiro y pasos un tanto inseguros, se montó en el gran vehículo.

-Sólo... -Murmuró a Norte, tragando saliva. - No muchas vueltas compañero.

-Tranquilo _Canguro_. - Dijó Jack des preocupadamente y se subió de un salto hacia la el casco del vehículo, señalando a Bunnymund con su cayado. - Intenta disfrutar el vuelo.

Norte soltó una risa

-Todos aman el trineo.

Y con esas palabras, partieron hacia la reunión.

* * *

**Perfecto, capitulo 1 hecho. **

**Aclaración: En el proximó capitulo sabran porque es tan importante esa reunión, y que es exactamente.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Kisanix, fuera.**


End file.
